A simple Mephadow Oneshot
by NejiShadow2051
Summary: YAOI! Don't like, don't read! A story of how Shadow the Hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark discover their love for one another. No flaming, please


Mephiles was slithering among a patch of ruins, silent as a snake in the night. He searched for one thing and one thing only: a Chaos Emerald. He would use it to destroy those three Hedgehogs forever, and if they somehow miraculously lived, they would never challenge him again. He repetedly sank and rose from the shadows, looking, always looking. He had been looking for days, maybe weeks, he had lost track of time. Over that time he had run into that dark Hedgehog once, but when Shadow could have killed him, he had just turned away and warped. Mephiles would have killed him the moment his back was turned, but he had been too heavily wounded to move fast enough. When he had finally risen the enemy had already been gone. But he knew Shadow was looking for a Chaos Emerald too, every place Mephiles went he saw him. A little before, maybe after, but he always appeared but quickly left again, as if he could see everything with one glance. Every time Mephiles saw him he was filled with hate, red as blood. He wanted to see that hate fall out of Shadow because of his claws, and the last thing he wanted him to see is his mocking green eyes. That would be the greatest joy he could think of, and he was going to get it. As he rose from his current shadow and out into the pale light of the moon, he saw something glitter...something...and he knew instantly what it was. He slithered over a pillar and, to his dismay, Shadow stood there holding the green Emerald. Mephiles wanted to jump out and kill him right now so he could get the Emerald and kill the other two. But he knew an unstrategic attack would just result in too many wounds to do anything for weeks but nurse them like a wounded dog until they healed. So he stuck to the walls of the ruined room, which had no roof, and sank into the shadows once again. It must have once been a mansion, from one ruined wall to another it was at least a hundred feet across. He let a hiss escape between his teeth and instantly regretted it as Shadow's ears swiveled towards him. Mephiles sank over into the shadow of the one of the same name. He quickly rose out and slashed Shadow across the back before he could turn, but Shadow saw him too fast and twisted so only his arm was gouged. Dark red blood sprayed the air as Shadow jumped away. He didn't let it slow him down.  
"Mephiles!" Shadow growled. Mephiles chuckled as they circled one another like lions, waiting to see who would be the first one to strike.  
"Little Shadow, come to play? Sorry, but this is the last time you'll see anyone, so savor it. I will not hesitate to strike if it means I'll get the Emerald." Mephiles said sickeningly sweet. Shadow just continued to circle, keeping his hurt arm pointed away from Mephiles. He wouldn't give him even a slight advantage. He held the Chaos Emerald as it was turned slick with blood, trying to keep it out of reach if Mephiles should dare come close enough. Mephiles saw his chance as Shadow winced from pain and jumped at him, grabbing the Emerald from his grasp and slashing his chest. Shadow aimed a couple of Chaos Spears, but only one grazed Mephiles' ear as he dived and rolled back up to his feet. Mephiles lightly touched his wound, looking at the surpisingly normal red blood that came back on his glove.  
"So, you managed to hit me. It will not happen again." Mephiles quickly tried to sink into the darkness, but Shadow grabbed him before he could completely submerge.  
"There's more where that came from." Shadow launched him at the wall. Mephiles tried to fix his descent, but as his back crashed into the wall he knew he wasn't going to be able to get up in time. He tried to push himself up shakily as Shadow made his way over.  
"So, what are you waiting for?" Mephiles chuckled, "Go ahead and kill me, before I change my mind and kill you." Mephiles fell shakily back to his knees. Shadow fell to his own knees and Mephiles tried to strike out, but Shadow grabbed his wrist as it came within inches of his own face. Mephiles tried to swing his leg out and trip him but Shadow simply put his arm on it as it came close and Mephiles fell on his back. Mephiles growled as Shadow's grip on his wrist tightened.  
"Do you like torturing me? Get it over with!" Mephiles felt heat come to his eyes, and he felt weak. To break at a time like this...  
"You mean death, Mephiles?" Shadow's eyes had such emotion in them that it made Mephiles sick just looking at them, "You want to die and leave me alone?" Shadow moved a little closer. Mephiles tried to inch away.  
"You're crazy! Just let me go!" Mephiles tried to bit the hand that held him captive but Shadow put a hand against his throat and held him down.  
"Then just let me do one thing, and after, if you still want to die, I'll kill you." Shadow offered. Mephiles wanted to refuse, just kill him now! But something about it intrigued him and so he felt compelled to ask.  
"What would you do with me?" Mephiles hissed as Shadow's warm breath hit his skin. He shuddered as he felt the blood fall on him, falling freely as tears from Shadow's warm body. Shadow looked up and saw the blood glinting on Mephiles's ear, he reached out the hand that had been holding Mephiles' wrist down and wiped it away; Mephiles grimaced at his touch. Shadow took his hand away from his throat and softly stroked the sides of Mephiles' spines, coming closer. Mephiles backed up against the wall, pressing his back into it as hard as he could, regardless of pain.  
"You were interested before," Shadow came closer and pushed his palms against the wall to either side of Mephiles' head, trying to make sure Mephiles couldn't leave, "are you backing out?" Mephiles tried to get his arms to move but they wouldn't respond, he tried to jump up but his legs wouldn't listen as Shadow pressed his mouth to his. Mephiles had the Emerald, he could kill him now; but he had never been kissed, he felt strangely compelled to wait until he was done before killing him. But Mephiles wouldn't kiss him back, he'd never give that much of himself to a person, especially one of those three Hedgehogs. But as Shadow kissed him again, he felt himself loosen up and didn't notice until too late that he had started kissing Shadow back. He felt something open up and him and he slowly wapped his arms around Shadow's neck and pulled his face against his. Shadow slowly moved down until he had pushed Mephiles against the ground, not once refraining from his kisses. Mephiles forgot about the blood and the hate, all he felt now was longing, longing for this to never end. He had never been so close to another being before. And it was wonderful. Shadow suddenly pulled his head away and Mephiles wanted to ask him to please not stop. But Shadow spoke before he could do anything.  
"Do you still want to die?" Shadow kissed his neck, then his cheek, and finally his mouth again.  
"No..." Mephiles admitted as Shadow realized how much blood he had put onto Mephiles.  
"Do you want me to continue?" Shadow ran his hand through Mephiles' chest fur, trying to get out the tangles of congealed blood. Mephiles felt something new as Shadow looked back into his eyes.  
"Maybe." Mephiles smirked and felt light as a feather when Shadow began to kiss him again. What had happened to him? Mephiles just decided to figure it out later. For now, he was happy in the embrace of his double. He was so warm, how had he never noticed before the warmth that radiated out of his double's body? Mephiles suddenly noticed many details about Shadow, many things revealed by touch and moonlight. How soft his lips were, how carefully he held him, how beautiful he looked even covered in blood, it just all drew Mephiles in so far that he could not escape. Not even if he warped away, not if he killed Shadow, no. It would follow him always, because Mephiles suddenly realized that he felt love for him. He loved Shadow, he just knew it deep in the soul he never knew he had.  
"Shadow?" Mephiles breathed hard, his air turning into small clouds as they hit the air, "Is it possible...for a demon to love?" Shadow sat up and pulled Mephiles into his embrace as he thought.  
"I don't know," Shadow answered truthfully, "but I love you. All I want is you. Even if you don't love me, can you stay with me? If not only for tonight?" Shadow playfully bit Mephiles' ear as he smiled very slightly.  
"Fine. But just for tonight." Mephiles promised to both of them. But he knew he wouldn't keep it.

The next day Mephiles woke up to being hugged be Shadow, he hissed and jumped away but remembered what had happened. He sat still as Shadow woke up and leaned over and kissed him.  
"Are you okay?" Shadow asked, sitting close so their arms touched.  
"I'm fine," Mephiles put his head on Shadow's shoulder, "I was just thinking of how we're going to be together with everyone thinking I'm a monster." The night before, during one of their many torrid embraces, Mephiles had suddenly promised Shadow that he would be with him forever. Shadow had just kissed him again and not said a word about it. Now was the moment of truth.  
"Then we hide, away where no one can find us." Shadow breathed softly on Mephiles' cheek as he spoke, causing him to slightly shudder.  
"Like where?" Mephiles grumbled slightly. Shadow kissed his face softly.  
"Anywhere...as long as we're together." Shadow smirked at Mephiles' soft blush. Mephiles felt so weak. All in one day, he had let his enemy obtain him, he almost cried, he lost what he considered his innocence, and now he was acting like a weak girl. He hated it for a moment, but looking at Shadow's eyes brought him back to reality. He would always accept him, Mephiles just knew it.  
"Then let's just live everywhere. The world can be our home." Mephiles licked Shadow's face slowly, savoring the closeness. Shadow smiled as Mephiles licked him again.  
"Then it's settled. Everywhere is where we live, and you're mine." Shadow pulled Mephiles close.  
"Hey, maybe you're mine, did you think it that way?" Mephiles turned his head away.  
"You seemed to enjoy last night more than I did"-Mephiles stiffened-"and I wasn't the one receiving it." Shadow licked Mephiles from the shoulder to the cheek, causing Mephiles to shiver head to toe once.  
"Fine," Mephiles sighed as Shadow kissed him all over, "I'm yours."  
"I knew you'd say it." Shadow pushed Mephiles over and happily kissed him. He tickled Mephiles unmercifully.  
"Stop!" Mephiles begged between bursts of laughter, "Shadow stop!" When Shadow finally stopped, Mephiles was curled up gasping for air.  
"You give up?" Shadow bent down and laughed in his ear.  
"For now." Mephiles sat up and smiled, wiping tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes. Their life together was going to be so joyful, there was no more need for revenge. Mephiles could just tell by looking into Shadow's eyes how wonderful it'll be. As beautiful as a rose as scarlet as the eyes of his lover.

THE END


End file.
